A proposed component layout of a fuel cell system for a fuel cell vehicle lays out various components under the floor of a passenger compartment of the vehicle, while assuring the sufficiently wide space for the passenger compartment (see, for example, JP-A-2006-36117).
The prior art component layout or the prior art configuration is, however, not sufficiently suitable for a fuel cell system including a fluid distributor designed to distribute a fluid in a vehicle width direction.